


Game Over

by TerminallyCagey



Category: Satan and Me
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Mild Gore, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyCagey/pseuds/TerminallyCagey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then it happened, and there was nothing that could stop it.</p><p>It's a sad story about an ending that did not turn out to be happy. There is character death, so readers are forewarned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Short Version

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden vision of an ending for SaM that wasn’t so happy, and then the unusual urge to write it down. Followed by the even more unusual urge to post it somewhere.  
> This story has two versions, a long one and a short one, I'm putting the short one as the first chapter, and the long one as the second. Since they're really the same story.
> 
> If there are any questions about it feel free to ask.
> 
> The comic Satan and Me is the creation of Orangeplum and can be found at http://thisiskindagross.tumblr.com/

           

.:~:0:~:.

 

 

 

             And then it happened. 

             Satan lost his footing and fell. Michael raised his sword. Time froze for a moment and Natalie made her decision. She was close enough. She could make it. The blade came crashing down then. It did not however, strike down it's intended target. Satan and Michael both stared in shock and disbelief as their hearts seized. There was Natalie, positioned between the brothers. A sword through her heart. Natalie laughed quietly, then coughed, before falling first to her knees and then to the ground. Satan and Michael both were too shocked to do much more than stare as she fell. They both registered that there was nothing they could do to save her now, and that just added to their shock.

            And then it was over. Natalie was dead.

 

 

 

.:~:0:~:.


	2. Long Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long version of the snippet that was the first chapter.

.:~:0:~:.

 

            And then it happened. Natalie had been a spectator to the battle between Michael and Satan, part of the pain and injury inflicted by Michael on Satan her only involvement. I had hurt her, yes, but Natalie could bear with it. She had known this was a possibility if she maintained her contract with Satan. He had become more than just something she was trying to hold at bay and protect the world from. That alone was enough to ignite her stubborn streak and refuse Michael's attempts to get her to drop her contract. That, and she just wasn't a fan of his attitude. Like, really? Who just appears in someone's room without a warning, let alone an invitation, and proceeds to call them a broken doll? Then talk about them in a rather condescending manner right to their face? That was the way it was though, Satan may not have been the greatest guy in the world, but no one is perfect, and he wasn't all bad. That was why, as Natalie watched the main battle of the End of Days unfold before her eyes, brothers fighting with too much rage and hurt and other, equally strong, emotions in their hearts, she moved.

 

            As Natalie had been watching, Michael had gotten the upper hand in the fight and Satan was forced to defend with no chance to counter with the fury of Michael's attacks. Satan fell. He lost his footing as be dodged a particularly viscous attack and went down, landing hard on his back. Natalie's eyes widened. Satan was on the ground, face a mask of shock, unable to process what had happened, but understanding none the less what the determined set of Michael's face and the flaming sword raised to impale meant. In that brief moment of frozen time, Natalie made her decision.

 

            Satan and Michael weren't that far from where she was currently standing after all. Before anyone could stop her. Before Michael could realize that his sword was no longer rushing towards his brother's heart. Before Satan could notice that his brother’s sword was no longer rushing towards him. Natalie was there. The final blow that was meant to be Satan's end never landed. Natalie grimaced and her eyes watered as she felt her heart beat painfully in her chest, shredding and burning on the blade now running through it. She didn't regret it though, she had protected him because she could and she wanted to. Even if he was a bit of a jerk, that was only one part of the whole.

 

            Michael abruptly released the holy sword and fell to his knees, hands trembling and half reaching for Natalie and his weapon. He had known that fighting his brother while he had been contracted so long would invariably hurt Natalie, but this was not what he had intended. To hurt her so directly. The fire left Michael's eyes and he could do nothing but stare in shock. What had he done?

 

            Satan was in shock as well. What had that girl been thinking? Why had she done that!? Shaken from his shock by his sudden anger and an anguish whose source he couldn't quite put his finger on, he grabbed Natalie as she began to collapse. Satan and Natalie both now had cauterized wounds through their backs and hearts, which was painful indeed, but Natalie was grateful that she had prevented the actual blow from falling on Satan. He shook Natalie and began shouting at her, demanding to know why she had done such a foolish thing as that. Natalie laughed weakly and coughed, commenting on how loud he was being, and reminding him that she wasn't deaf. Right, she wasn't deaf, just dying. This just upset Satan more and he growled out one word, "Why?". Natalie paused and smiled weakly before grimacing again, the sword was shifting. Then she answered Satan, sometimes he was so silly she thought to herself.

 

            Natalie's barely there laugh had snapped Michael back to reality a bit, and the current situation came crashing down on him like a tonne of bricks. Though his brother would have the same physical wound as Natalie, the sword had not physically done the damage to his brother, to Lucifer, and as such the intended results of the blow would not come to pass. Michael froze again in the process of getting up to remove the sword from Natalie's back, hand on the grip, as he heard her answer Satan's question about why she had taken the blow.

 

            // _Because you're my friend of course._ //

 

            And then it was over. Natalie was dead.

 

 

.:~:0:~:.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any questions about it feel free to ask.


End file.
